Question: $f(n) = -3n^{3}+2n^{2}+4n+h(n)$ $g(n) = -n$ $h(t) = 2t^{2}-3(g(t))$ $ g(h(-8)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-8) = 2(-8)^{2}-3(g(-8))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-8)$ $g(-8) = -(-8)$ $g(-8) = 8$ That means $h(-8) = 2(-8)^{2}+(-3)(8)$ $h(-8) = 104$ Now we know that $h(-8) = 104$ . Let's solve for $g(h(-8))$ , which is $g(104)$ $g(104) = -104$